Best Mother's Day ever
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Part of Runnin' Home to You. Ezra and his kids celebrate Mother's Day in Lothal with Sabine and Sabine reflects on how much she loves to be a mother. I don't own Star Wars Rebels. One-shot.


_**A/N: And I'm back! Yes I know, I haven't post anything in a while but college was brutal this past month but the quarter is over and I'm going to have a week off!**_

 ** _So, this takes place a few years into the future of Runnin' Home to You and it features Sabine and Ezra's kids! No, they aren't the sabezra kids Meldy-arts created. This are my own sabezra kids. They are:_**

 ** _Mira and Caleb Wren-Bridger:_** _Twins. Mira and Caleb are a mix of Sabine and Ezra but they both inherited Ezra's blue hair and tan skin. Mira is the oldest by ten minutes and Caleb is the youngest. They are force-sensitives and they like both cultures of their parents. Mira is a daddy's girl._

 ** _Eli:_** _He looks more like Ezra. He's not force-sensitive. Mommy's boy just like his older brother Caleb._

 ** _I hope you like this one-shot!_**

* * *

 **Best Mother's Day ever**

It was a beautiful morning in Lothal, the sun was rising over Capitol's City and the people started with their usual routines. A couple of miles away from the city, there was an old communication tower and its residents were still asleep, or at least three of them were still sleeping.

A little girl around four years old with tan skin, long blue hair and amber eyes walked quietly from her bedroom to the bedroom of her parents followed by a little boy with the same age, same blue hair and tan skin but with blue eyes.

The little girl opened the door of the room and walked inside quietly. She made her way to the bed where her parents were sleeping and shook his father's shoulder.

"Daddy, wake up!" The little girl said softly.

The man stirred softly but didn't wake up.

"Daddy, wake up!" The little girl said a little bit louder.

The blue-haired man stirred again and opened his eyes softly. "Mira?" He asked sleepy.

"Mornin', daddy!" She said.

Ezra smiled and sat up slowly. "Good morning, baby girl." He said and lifted his daughter up and placed her on his lap. "Where's your brother?"

"Hi daddy!" The little boy said and walked forward.

The Jedi smiled and lifted his son and placed him on his lap too.

"Hi, Caleb." He said and kissed his children on the cheek.

The twins giggled and Sabine stirred but didn't wake up. Ezra and the twins looked in relief when the Mandalorian continued sleeping and the Jedi held a finger to his lips.

The twins giggled and Mira whispered something into her father's ear. "Can we make breakfast for mommy?" She asked.

"Of course, baby girl." Ezra answered.

The little girl clapped and the Jedi set his kids on the floor. "Let's go, daddy!" Caleb said.

The blue haired man chuckled. "Why don't you go ahead and wait for me in the kitchen? I'll be there shortly." He said.

"Okay!" The twins said in unison and left the room.

Ezra shook his head and looked over his shoulder; he smiled when he saw his wife still asleep, he turned around and kissed her on the forehead, then, he got up. He walked to a small crib on the other side of their bedroom and looked down.

Inside the crib there was a small baby boy of two months old, he had the same skin color as Sabine and had brown hair and amber eyes; the baby stirred and opened his eyes and gave his father a toothless smile when he saw him. The Jedi chuckled and lifted his son in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning, Eli." He said.

The baby cooed and the Jedi chuckled softly. "I hope you're ready for your first Mother's Day." Ezra said to his son and went to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Ezra and the twins had finished making breakfast, they had made space waffles with nerf bacon and jogan juice. The Jedi put everything on a silver tray and before he could go back to his bedroom, he poured a cup of caf for Sabine.

"Okay, kiddos. Do you already have your presents?" The Jedi asked as he adjusted Eli in the baby carrier and took the tray.

"We're going for them!" The twins answered in unison and ran to their rooms.

Ezra chuckled and kissed Eli on top of his head. "Your siblings know how to make you smile, right?" He asked.

Eli cooed and sucked his hand.

The twins came out from their rooms and joined Ezra outside the door of Ezra and Sabine's bedroom, he peeked inside and smiled when he saw Sabine still sleeping.

He nodded to his kids and they walked into the room. Mira and Caleb walked to the bed and yelled.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

The Mandalorian woke up immediately looking confused but smiled when she saw her children with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey kiddos." Sabine said and the twins climbed on the bed.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy!" Mira said and hugged her mother.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie." The woman answered.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy!" Caleb said and joined to the hug between his sister and his mother.

"Thank you, Caleb." She said and kissed her children on the cheek.

The twins giggled and climbed down from the bed. "We have presents for you!" Mira said.

"Oh, really?" Sabine asked.

The twins nodded and they gave her mother two small bags. Sabine smiled softly and opened the bags, the first one had a drawing of the entire family.

"That's mine!" Mira said.

"Really?" The Mandalorian asked.

The little girl nodded. "Yep! It's a drawing of you, me, daddy, Caleb and Eli!" She said excited.

"This looks beautiful, _adi'ka."_ Sabine said and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I'm an artist, like you!" Mira said.

"Yes, you are." The Mandalorian said.

"Me next, mommy!" Caleb said.

"Okay, let's see what you did." Sabine said and took out another sheet of paper and smiled at the drawing in it.

"This is beautiful, Caleb." She said.

"Thank you, mommy!" The little boy said and explained his drawing.

"That's us in Krownest, you, me and Mira are playing in the snow!" The little boy said.

"And where's your daddy?" Sabine asked when she didn't saw Ezra in the drawing.

"He's in the house with Eli." Caleb said and pointed at a blue building. "Daddy said babies can stay out in the cold for too long." He said.

The adults chuckled and the Mandalorian kissed her son on the cheek. "You're right, Caleb. Babies can't stay in the cold for too long." She said.

The little boy giggled and Ezra walked closer to the bed. "Well, we made breakfast for you." He said and put the tray on the bed.

"Oh, thanks." Sabine said and she sipped her caf. "Just what I needed."

"You're welcome." Ezra said with a soft smile on his face.

Eli started to fuss and squirm in the baby carrier. The Jedi took him out from the baby carrier and crawled him in his arms.

"Someone wants to say hi to you." Ezra said.

Sabine smiled softly and took Eli from Ezra.

"Hi baby boy." She said and the baby smiled widely at his mother. The Mandalorian smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

* * *

Around midday, the family left the tower and headed to Hera's house since they had decided to do a picnic to celebrate Mother's Day.

"Nana!" The twins said when they saw Hera.

"Oh, hi sweethearts!" Hera said and knelt down to greet her grandchildren.

"Happy Mother's day!" They said in unison.

"Thank you." The Twi'lek said and looked up, she smiled when she saw Ezra and Sabine with Eli in her arms.

"Hi, mom." Ezra said smiling.

Hera smiled at the word he had been using since coming back from his travels around the Unknown Regions.

"Hi, honey." The pilot said and hugged the blue-haired man, then she hugged Sabine.

"Ezra!" Jacen's voice said and came running to greet his older brother.

"Hey, J!" The Jedi said and hugged his little brother. "How are you, huh?" He asked.

"I'm good." Jacen answered. "Can I see Eli, 'Bine?" He asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Sabine said and knelt to Jacen's level. "Eli, say hi to you Uncle Jacen."

"Hi Eli." Jacen said softly and the baby cooed softly at the eleven-year old boy.

"Jacen!" The twins yelled and rushed to hug their Uncle.

"Hey guys!" The eleven-year old boy said and they went into the house to play in Jacen's room.

The adults chuckled and Hera took the baby boy from Sabine's arms and rocked him softly.

* * *

Later that night, the Wren-Bridger family was cuddled in Ezra and Sabine's bed watching a holo-movie. Caleb was snuggled against Sabine's left side while Mira was snuggled on Ezra's right side and Eli was between his parents; for these moments, the Jedi and the Mandalorian was glad they had a big bed in their room.

By the end of the holo-movie, the kids were fast asleep. Mira and Caleb snuggled closer to their parents and Eli was sucking his hand in his sleep, the couple looked down and smiled lovingly at their children. Sabine brushed Caleb's hair out from his face and the boy snuggled his face into her side and she smiled.

The Mandalorian never thought she would be a mother but after the defeat of the Empire and Ezra's return to Lothal, the thought of having a normal and peaceful life sounded so good that she couldn't wait to start a family with Ezra.

The Jedi kissed the side of her head softly and she turned to look at him. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her on the lips; when they broke apart, they looked down again at their children.

"I think we should take them to their beds." He said.

The Mandalorian rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's let them sleep here for tonight, I don't want to disturb them." She said.

"That's a good idea." He said.

The Mandalorian sighed happily. "Thank you, Ezra." She said.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked confused.

"Because you gave me a family." She said.

The Jedi kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who should thank you. You and the crew gave me a new family after being alone for seven years." He said. "And you waited five years for me too."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe and Happy Mother's Day." He said.

"Yeah, the best Mother's Day I've ever had." She said and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
